


Stay, Watch The Stars With Me

by angelsin



Series: Shukita Week 2019 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsin/pseuds/angelsin
Summary: Shukita WeekDay 2:Late Nights/Status EffectsWatching the stars is the best use of late night time.





	Stay, Watch The Stars With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! I'm slowly but surely catching up with Shukita Week! We're getting there!
> 
> This is just a short and sweet fic, so I hope you do enjoy! They're both just... so soft, and I tried to make it angsty, but it ended up just being fluff because I can't _not_ write fluff.

It’s awfully lonely during the late hours of the night. Akira knows this well.

The dark sparks something within you, a long lost feeling of neediness and a genuine feeling of boringness, of a dull heart. It’s a lonely, melancholic feeling, one that triggers a deep cycle of thoughts to fill your mind and keep you company. The dark is an evil thing, one that fills your heart with a genuine loneliness that you can’t ignore. Something about the late hours of the night that makes you  _ think _ ; your more vulnerable in the night, and more thoughtful. The night is desolate, boring, empty. There’s something about the night that is incredibly sorrowful, but also incredibly beautiful.

There’s something cruel about your mind—even with how somber the night is, it craves the feeling of utter woe that the night gives you. It peels your eyes open and forces you to gaze up at the sky and  _ think,  _ even when it brings a great depression upon you. Your mind is fascinated with the night, and the feeling it gives you.

Often Akira finds himself clambering out the attic’s window and up onto the top of the coffee shop's roof, dangling his feet over the edge of the building, eyes up at the sky, watching the stars and the night sky.

The sky is the most beautiful at midnight, he thinks. It draws you in and captures you in it’s net, leaving your eyes glued to the deep blues and purples of the night. 

The night is lonely, but the sky is a constant friend to keep him company—and now, he has Yusuke to ease the loneliness deep within his heart.

“You expect me to scale the window and prop myself up onto the rooftop and  _ not  _ plummet to my inevitable death?” Yusuke’s derisive, jeering voice sounds through the room, echoing around the small attic and filling the silence of the night with his own voice. He stands near Akira’s bed, where the window lined the wall, eyes scanning the area with ridicule. 

Akira tilts his head, gives a small  _ mmh,  _ and then crawls over his bed, propping open the window, letting a blast of the night air in with his action. Even during summer, the night is cold and harsh against bare skin—it has easily dropped  degree or two, even with the window ajar for even seconds, however the cold isn’t displeasant; it’s nice with the warmth of the attic, and the broken A/C in Akira’s room. When the window is fully open, enough for both to easily squeeze through, Akira gives no further word and soars through the window with ease, hands gripping at the drain vent off the roof and hoisting himself up.

He can hear Yusuke grumble from the room below him.

“ _ Fine _ ,” Yusuke shouts. “But when I fall to my death, the responsibility is yours!”

He hears the shuffling of Yusuke’s feet, and then the sound of clanging as Yusuke tries to lift himself up and out the windowsill and onto the roof. After a few seconds, Akira sees the pale hands of Yusuke’s grip at the drain vent as Yusuke tries to imitate Akira. He hears a slow, steady counting of, “1, 2, 3…” Before he watches as Yusuke pulls himself up and scrambles to hoist himself up onto the roof. He grips at the shingles and pulls himself up with all his might, clearly not used to having to using his muscles like he was.

A chuckle rises from his mouth when Yusuke finally pulls himself up, a sweat breaking at his hairline and panting. Yusuke wasn’t the sporty type, and he wasn’t very strong either, neither did he enjoy going out of his way for things of the sort—watching him clamber out the window was entertaining, and looked quite odd for him, and seeing him break a sweat from  _ that _ was humourful. 

When he finally finds himself safe on the roof, he collapses and falls flat onto his stomach, panting ever so slightly, huffs of air rising from deep within his chest. Akira watches, observing the man as he stays still on the roof, and it’s soon that he notices the dark blue of his hair blends flawlessly into the blue of the sky, melting into the color like a mixing pot. 

It’s finally that Yusuke decides to break the silence.

“And why did you want me up here in the first place?” He asks.

Akira hums. “To watch the stars. It’s beautiful.”

Yusuke  _ huffs,  _ finally sitting himself up, propping himself up with his elbows and moving to sit like Akira was, arms crosses and knees pressed up against his chest like he would in elementary school. He first looks to Akira, watching the man gaze up at the night sky, and then he moves his gaze up towards the sky as well, eyes tracing the stars in the sky as they sit in silence.

He decides to prompt conversation again. “You couldn’t have chosen a space easier to access?”

“I prefer watching the stars from here.” Akira’s voice is low and hoarse, “I wanted to show you.”

Yusuke doesn’t speak again, his lips gluing shut with Akira’s words. His eyes move up to the stars again, and he begins to notice exactly  _ why  _ Akira liked watching from here; he first notices how clear the sky looks, different from his own dorm where smoke and other chemicals in the air restrict what he can see—the sky was clear, bright and blue, and the stars shone bright from where they were. He also notices how mystifying it was while you sat on a roof—you had a leverage you didn’t have before, you were high within the air, different from any park or ledge they could have chosen. The sky was also beautiful with the shining lights of the city bellow, illuminating every street and building, stretching far and wide across Tokyo. It was a beautiful sight, peaceful and tranquil, and ever so lonely.

So, Yusuke speaks. “How alluring…”

_ Mmh  _ falls from Akira’s lips.

“I would love to paint it—” his eyes shine, “—paint  _ you.”  _

Akira tilts his head, looking back towards Yusuke, and it’s now that he realizes Yusuke’s eyes look bright, like a star’s. “Me?”

“Yes,  _ you _ ,” he speaks. “You blend in so fittingly with the sky, and I can’t help but wish to paint it.”

“But you  _ look _ like the night sky,” Akira coos gently, his eyes scanning up and down on Yusuke’s body. “Your hair is dark and beautiful and rich, and your eyes are sparkling—even the way you dress, it’s so poised and elegant, like the sky.”

“So I believe you should paint yourself.” Akira follows.

Yusuke’s head tilts, his lip pouting ever so slightly—Akira recognizes it as he is in thought, deeply concentrated and thinking.

“Then perhaps I could paint us,” his voice is soft, “to remember this night.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading.


End file.
